School Crossings Part Three
by jediknightwing
Summary: The Young Justice team races out to stop a crazed rampaging cyber-suit, as Tim has a conflict of his own to deal with!


School Crossings

School Crossings

Part 3

"Hey Kon," Bart called out, "What are you doing up there?"

"I'll be down in a sec, okay? Just chill!" Kon responded.

It was an uneventful evening for the members of the Young Justice team. Resting at their temporary headquarters in the Pennsylvania Pocono, We can see Cassie and Secret reading fashion magazines, while Bart is playing his Game Box with little regard for the game. (Seeing as how he has beaten the game 671 times already!) Kon-El has disappeared into the living quarters upstairs; prompting Bart to call out, "Hurry up already! You've been up there for hours, and you said you'd play me at pool again!"

"I said I 'd play you again ONLY if you'd stick to playing just pool," responded Kon, "And not switch to a different game every two seconds! And I mean, EVERY two seconds!"

"Yeah, but I only do that when Al's here!" responded Bart.

"But Al is here," replied Kon.

"He is?" asked Bart, looking around. "Well, where is he then?"

"Right here!"

And there, at the base of the staircase, in a daring pose, was Robin. Portrayed by a mannequin.

"'Have no fear, good people!'" voiced Kon, "'I, Robin, will save the day with my Bat-spectramagraphawhatsis. Evildoers, beware! Right Kon?'" "That's right, old chum," said Kon, speaking to the mannequin. "Stand fast, partner! We need to put the squeeze on Poison Ivy and Catwoman!" "'But Kon! We're after the Joker!'" "Where's your priority, man!?! Evil hotties always come before whacked-out psycho clowns! Wake up, man!"

Bart laughs as Cassie looks up, "Oh, grow up, Kon," she said, lecturing him. "Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Aw, C'mon, Wondy!" defended Kon."When am I ever going to get a chance to do this again?"

"You do it all the time!" snaps Cassie.

"Yeah, but this time I got the Actual costume out of his room for a change", said Kon, pointing to the mannequin. "See?"

"I'll take that," said Secret, manifesting behind "Robin". "You know, Kon," Secret began, "You really shouldn't go into other people's rooms without permission. It's just not nice."

"Oh, yeah? And just where were you going to take that thing, huh?" questioned Kon.

"Why to his room, of course," answered Secret, before realizing the conflict of interests presented before her. "Oh, right. Well, I'll just place it in front of his door then. But first, let's get his costume off this thing first." She started to unfasten the belt when she accidentally hit one of the hidden switches on his buckle.

A static-filled voice was heard. "All units please respond."

"Hey cool!" said Bart. "It's one of those police frequency bands my Grandma Iris told me about!"

"Quiet Bart," scolded Cassie. "Listen."

"All units, to the corner of 12th and 5th. Suspect heavily armed and hostile. Acquire visual contact and wait for back up. Do not, repeat, Do Not approach suspect."

"Hmmm," thought Cassie, "That's not far from here."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Kon rhetorically. "Let's go lend a hand!"

"Should we call Robin?" asked Secret.

"Nah, we can handle it," replied Kon. "Empress is out with her dad, so no sense trying to call her, either. Besides, Rob's probably off doing something important.Let's Go!" 

I'd rather be anywhere but here, thinks Tim.

The rave was kickin', all right. Buzz and Kelly danced up a storm. Sara seemed to be enjoying herself, but Kip looked a little reserved. People danced on the floor, on stage, anywhere there was open space. The band was great. I even have an attractive date tonight. I don't think I can remember ever seeing Cissie look more pretty than tonight. Her fan club sure thinks so; she's been hounded for autographs since she walked in. Winning a gold medal in the Olympics will do that, I'm sure. Under normal circumstances, this night would rock. There was just one problem, though. Just a minor one, of course.

My date isn't supposed to know who I am. At least not this way. Not as Tim Drake.

It wasn't too long ago that Batman let me show my true face to the other members of Young Justice, under the condition that I don't give my real name out. So I told Kon, Cassie, Bart and Secret that my name was Alvin Draper, a name I've used to hide my identity from Steph when she needed my help and Robin couldn't be there for her. I don't know why I never got around to showing Cissie my true face. Maybe I just convinced myself that she didn't need to know, since she wasn't on the team anymore. Maybe I just never got around to it. Or maybe I was just trying to avoid her. I don't say this too loud, but ever since that day when she kissed me I've been, well, thinking about her a lot. I thought maybe there was a spark there, I don't know.

Something I need to avoid. I've already gone down that road before; I really don't need to go down it again. Especially when I don't know what my status is with Steph.

"Keep you waiting?" asked Cissie, returning to the table.

"No, not at all," Tim answered. "I could see you were busy."

"I'm really sorry about that," said Cissie."I swear I never thought it would get this out of control. I mean, I can't even go anywhere without someone wanting an autograph!" She looked at Tim and said, "I probably sound like one of those snobby starlets, don't I?"

Tim smiled. "It's okay," he said. "I'm sure your mother doesn't make it easy for you."

"Boy, you can say that again," said Cissie. "I mean, it was one thing to suggest trying out for the archery team for the Olympics, but..." she paused for a minute and asked, "How did you know about the problems with my mother?"

Oops, thought Tim.

"I, uh, saw that she was a suspect in that whole Tina Thomas scandal on T.V., and I just assumed that problems came up because of it."

"Oh, no, it went further back then that", Cissie replied. "The problems, I mean."

Tim let out a quiet sigh of relief. Jeeze, that was close, he thought.

"My whole life I grew up living my mom's dream," Cissie began. "I was told that I learned to throw darts when I was three. I could hit a moving target when I was six. Everything I did, I did for her. I learned to dress properly, talk properly, got the best schooling, everything she wanted me to be, and I did.And yet she still pushed me to live her life! I mean, how dare she! How...Oh, I'm doing it again. I'm sorry, I don't mean to dump all this on you."

"It's okay," said Tim. "Sometimes it helps to have someone to talk to about things like this."

Cissie smiled. "Thanks. You're sweet, you know that?" she picked up his hand and said, "I don't know why I feel so comfortable telling you all this. It's like we have something in common, you know?"

Boy, you have no idea, thought Tim, blushing.

"Hey," continued Cissie. "You've been sitting here long enough, and I'm not being a very good blind date by leaving you alone. Let's get out there and dance, Okay?"

"Oh, uh, sure," said Tim. "Why not?"

Tim and Cissie got out to the dance floor. I swear I thought I slipped up back there, thought Tim. Well, at least all this quick pace dancing will work off a little stress there. Yeah, nothing like constant movement to...

"Okay peeps," the DJ called out, "Now we're going to slow it up for the ladies! C'mon, homeys get closer to ya honeys!"

Oh great, thought Tim. What, is this happening on purpose?

Cissie blushed. "Um, are you okay with this? I mean we can sit this one out if you're not up for it."

Tim nodded. "No, it's cool. Unless you don't..."

Cissie held him close before Tim could finish his sentence.

Oh Boy, thought Tim. I've been in tough spots before, but I really don't think there's anything in the utility belt that covers this! Still, this does feel.... nice. Right even. But wrong, very, very wrong! I can't lead her on like this; it's not fair to Cissie. But I can't tell her here, not right now. 

Man, what I wouldn't give for a super-villain type distraction right about now.

"Leave me ALONE!!!" cried Scott.

A police car was tossed back to the barricade. S.W.A.T. team vans were upturned. The corner of 12th and 5th looked like a war zone. And Scott Page, in his monstrous looking robotic cyber-suit, just threw aside policemen as if they were just rag dolls. 

"Just get out off my way!!" demanded Scott. "You're wasting your time with me anyway!"

Scott picked up a patrol car and flung it aside. "You won't keep me from her! No one can keep me from her! NO ONE!!"

"Oh, we beg to differ with ya, metal man."

Scott turned around. There, in front of him, was Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, and Secret. The team of Young Justice.

"This affair doesn't concern you," addressed Scott. "Leave, and you won't get hurt."

"Oh, now see, that's where you're wrong, cyber-jerk," Kon countered. "It always concerns us when someone decides to play hacky-sack with a police car. Oh, by the way. You dropped this." He placed the tossed police car down.

"Very well," continued Scott. "I see that you also stand in my way. Then prepare to face, the Cutting Edge!"

Bart and Kon looked at each other and snickered.

"The Butting Head?" asked Bart.

"I thought he said the Fluffy Bread," retorted Kon.

"You sure it wasn't the Falling Ledge?" Bart snickered.

"Maybe it was the Burning Hedge!" laughed Kon.

"Oh, enough!" snapped Cassie. "Let's just take him down before he hurts anyone else."

"I'll do it," responded Bart, as he raced headfirst toward the cyber-monster.

"Impulse, wait!" cried Cassie.

But it was to late. Scott fired a concussion flare in front of Impulse, blinding him.

"I can't see!" hollered Bart, his arms flailing about. Scott swung his staff at the young speedster, knocking him into a pile of overturned cars.

"Impulse!" shouted Secret.

She started toward the Cutting Edge at an increased pace. "You'll pay for that!" threatened Secret.

"The mist-girl. I got something for you," countered Scott. He fired a cylindrical-looking device straight at Secret. It passed right through her. 

"Hah!" laughed Secret. "Is that all you got?"

Scott sneered. "Activate!" he shouted.

The cylinder's lid opened and emitted an energy stream straight at Secret, drawing her into the canister. "Wh-what's happening?" cried Secret. "Oh No! Noooo..."

But it was too late. Secret was absorbed into the canister and sealed in. Scott laughed. "That was actually designed to absorb tear gas! But I guess a more appropriate phrase would be, 'I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts.'"

"Secret!" shouted Cassie.

"Wondy," Kon said, "Quick, let's double-team him!"

"Right," affirmed Cassie. They flew headfirst at him, fists clenched.

"Mistake heroes!" proclaimed Scott. He fired an expanding net at the approaching heroes. Kon evaded it, but Cassie wasn't so lucky, as she flew into the net and tumbled to the ground.

"Wonder Girl!" shouted Kon.

"You think a net's going to stop me? Think again, Tin-Boy!" claimed Cassie.

"No," countered Scott. "But maybe this will. E-C Now!"

The net cackled with electricity, dropping Cassie to her knees. She cried out in pain. If not for her God-like powers, she would surely be dead right now.

"Don't even try to move, little girl", challenged Scott. "That net electrifies on movement. Move and not even your dental records will identify you!"

"You sick freak!!" shouted Kon. He reached over and grabbed the cyber-suit. "Now you're going to taste tactile-telekinesis! Say bye-bye to that tin suit of yours, psycho!"

"I don't think so," sneered Scott. The suit started to glow.

"Hey? Wh-what's happening?" questioned Kon. "I'm getting w-weaker...."

"This suit has a built-in energy absorber," explained Scott. "The more power you use, the stronger this suit becomes!"

Tendrils extended out of the suit's torso and ensnare Superboy, tossing him over to the same location that Impulse was knocked over to, leaving him unconscious and drained.

"You see!?!" shouted Scott. "You can't stop me! No one can stop me! I'm coming Kelly! No one will keep me from you! NO ONE!!!" 

And with that, the cyber-suit known as the Cutting Edge makes its way to the city, leaving behind the battered bodies of the Young Justice team, as well as a decimated 12th and 5th street corner, and towards an unsuspecting crowd gathered at a local rave.

End of Part 3


End file.
